Journey 2
by mynameisinchalk
Summary: This is a sequel to Journey hope you all liek not good at summaries so just read to find out!


**Gwen's dialouge**

_Ben's dialouge_

I couldn't speak. His lips were pressed against mine with such force I couldn't even let out a moan. I guess that was good in some ways though. Grandpa Max was asleep in the next room. My shirt was slowly raised over my body revealing my Victoria's Secret red and blue lace bra. He pulled my body up to unclasp my bra. He fumbled to unhook it while still kissing me. I knew he frustrated when he finally gave up. I calmly reached back separating the lust filled kiss. I unhooked my bra letting it fall of. Ben looked at me in such a way I had never seen. His eyes were passion filled, lustful and full of love. I took his shirt and remover it from his body. I loved him more than he would ever know. He quickly returned to kissing me. I brought my hands down to unbutton his jeans. I stopped in mid zipper. I pushed Ben off of me quickly. Without saying a word I took a pair of panties from my dresser and stuffed them in Ben's mouth so he couldn't speak. I took his shirt, shoes and his leather jacket and gave them to him and stuffed them him into my bedroom closet.

"Gwen?" I heard a familiar voice.

**Hold on**

I put on a long hoodie on so they wouldn't tell I wasn't wearing a bra. "Come in." The door opened and I saw someone I never thought I would see again. Ken.

"Hey Gwenny." He said.

**What are you doing here?**

"Just saying hi. So hi"

**Hi!**

Jumped into Ken's arms and hugged him.

"Gwen... Can't... Breathe!" I let go and sat on my bed awkwardly.

**Sorry**

"I brought you something." He handed me a gift. It was smaller than my fist and wrapped in a purple cloth. I unwrapped it and it was a locket that had a picture of my family. I looked and Ben next to me smiling that funny grin I always laughed at.

**Thank you.**

"Your'e welcome. I am actually going to bed so I will see you tomorrow. Good night Gwenny"

**Night**

The moment my bedroom door closed I got up and ran to Ben in the closet.

**I am so sorry! I heard him walk to the door**

_Shut up and kiss me so we can finish!_

**Okay**

I let out a small giggle and kissed him. He walked me to the bed. At this point Ben was now more angry sex ragged than before. I knew he was upset. This was supposed to be romantic sex. Not angry fuck! I decided that if that's what Ben want's then I will give it to him. I flipped us over and sat on his chest.

**You want angry fuck I'll give you angry fuck.**

I growled into his ear. I felt his hand reach under my hoodie and pull my underwear down. His hands were cold. Like he was dead. His moved his thumb to slowly rub my clitoris. I let out a moan with being on top of him. He moved his hand so fast I didn't know until he had three fingers inside me. I moaned once more this time loud. I couldn't take it any more. In one swift movement it pulled off his jeans and boxers and jumped onto his 12" cock. I loved it. It filled me to the brim. By now we were both moaning loudly. I continued to ride him with his thumb on my clit.

**Ben...**

_I love you Gwen_

**I love you more**

I was reaching my orgasm and so was ben. He pulled out and it felt like i was being cut off of a drug

**Ben? What are you** doing?

_This_

I felt his body weight shift my bed and he slowly put wet kisses all the way down my body. He kissed my clit and started to suck. I thought he was going to give me a hickey and my clit. But then I thought back to my sex ed class and remembered that that is impossible. By now Ben had 4 fingers inside of me. I had the most outrageous orgasm ever.

**BEN!**

I screamed his name like there was no tomorrow. He then went back into me. He was going at an extremely fast pace and I knew I was going to regret it tomorrow. Ben then put my leg up on his shoulder giving him even more access to me. He hit the one spot that threw me over the edge every time. I orgasmed for the second time and so did Ben this time. He laid back next to me and we fell asleep in each others arms never wanting to leave.

There will be multiple chapters! And please no hater comments. Thanks

XOXOXO Mynameisinchalk


End file.
